WUNDR Wonderland UnderNeath Days Receded
by I love creepy things
Summary: In 2020 a group of people who believes Wonderland exists have one goal in mind. To find Wonderland, enter it and make sure no one can ever access it again. Many people have gone in the past but have returned unsuccessful in finding the connection between worlds. Now it's Alana's turn. Will she turn out like the others, end up finding the connection or end up staying in Wonderland?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **In the year 2020 a group of people who call themselves W.U.N.D.R, which stands for Wonderland Under Neath Days Receded, believes Wonderland exists and have one goal in mind. That goal is to find Wonderland, enter it and make sure no one can ever access it again. Many people have gone in the past but all have returned unsuccessful in finding the connection between worlds. Now it's Alana's turn. Will she turn out like all the others before her, end up finding the connection or will she decide to end up staying in Wonderland?

Please enjoy. This idea is based off a role play I did in Skype and Clarice is not my OC

* * *

Nightmare, the dream demon of Wonderland, happily floated in the dream realm and looked through one of the many bubbles. He was once again spying in on the real world; the world Alice had once called home. The only difference was he was spying in on a world that was one hundred years in the future. Since Wonderland existed outside the other world's time it had access to many different eras and varieties of people. Nightmare could _visit_ these different eras at ease but it was the latest era that had grabbed his interest for the last few years. Or rather it was a certain group of people that had caught his interest.

W.U.N.D.R, otherwise known as Wonderland Underneath Days Receded, was a small origination of young adults who believed Wonderland existed. The group was created when a young woman accidentally fell down the rabbit hole still opened in Alice's garden. Nightmare had reopened it to send Peter to check in on Alice's family after the foreigner decided to remain in Wonderland. What the dream demon hadn't realized was that Alice's father and younger sister had long since moved away and a new family moved in in their place. So, instead, he allowed a new game to start. However, once her game was finished, the young woman didn't decide to stay like Alice did.

After being sent home the woman decided to dedicated her life to finding Wonderland again. She didn't want anyone else entering such a strange and dangerous world; a world where people kill without a second thought. Unfortunately, while Nightmare allowed her to remember the people and places of Wonderland, he made her forget much of everything else. That meant she couldn't remember the random time changes, the clock hearts, April Season for the most part, or the fact that Nightmare was the one responsible for creating the connection between worlds. She could remember the world was dangerous but her memory about all the violence was fuzzy.

Over the years the woman found more people who also believed in Wonderland and started the origination. As the years grew older the origination grew bigger and more advanced. However, somewhere along the lines the views on why they searched for the rabbit hole changed. Their goal in life was still to enter Wonderland and cut off the connection between the two worlds permanently. Yet, instead of doing it because Wonderland was too dangerous, the members were convinced Wonderland was actually a peaceful parallel to their world. That in mind they didn't want anyone misusing the world for their own selfish gain.

Nightmare chuckled ever so lightly as he placed a hand against his cheek. He found it kind of funny how this origination hadn't yet figured out he was the one that controlled connection between worlds; especially after three of its current members had come to Wonderland before. Though, to be fair, the incubus _did_ make the girls forget nearly everything once leaving. He couldn't have them telling the others all of Wonderland's secrets after all; yet he couldn't completely blank their memories either. Soon Nightmare would choose a fourth girl to be brought in; he just had to find the right one.

"Any luck so far?" One of the male members asked a woman sitting in front of a monitor. On the monitor was a digital map of the world.

"No, nothing yet. The _Rabbit Hole _is very random and will appear out of nowhere at any moment. We've found it three other times so we'll find it again; it just might take us a couple years." The woman replied as she zoomed in on a part of the map, only to find nothing but trees and other plants. The man sighed and leaned his hip against the computer board under the large monitor.

"It's been almost two years since the last time it opened it, hasn't it?" He asked in a thoughtful tone, staring at nothing in particular. The woman sighed and Nightmare raised an eyebrow.

'So it's been about two years since the last foreigner came? I thought it was shorter than that.' He thought to himself before shrugging. Time was easy to lose track of and, since Wonderland ran on a different time, it was easy to be off a few months or years.

"One year, seven months and twenty days to this day. Poor Leah has never been the same since. It's sad whenever we lose a member after they return from Wonderland. They are never quite the same and their memory always seems muddled. We never get enough information that would help us in our goal." The woman sighed sadly, putting a hand through her long brown hair and fixed the glasses on her face. Nightmare frowned sadly as he remembered the last foreigner to grace Wonderland.

Leah was a very kind girl; almost _too _kind actually. She was an animal lover and a vegetarian who wouldn't even eat fish. In fact, she would often even go into a rant about how eating meat was wrong because animals had feelings just like humans. She was polite, timid, loving, pretty, patient and hated guns as well as other violence. Wonderland wasn't a place for someone like Leah but it was meeting the Jokers that really broke her spirit. Luckily Nightmare was able to get her away from them but she was never the same after that. Even after he made her forget whatever they did to her the effects stayed, clearly even after going home.

"Alana, are you alright?" The woman's voice pulled Nightmare out of his thoughts. Blinking he looked back at the bubble to see her now looking at another brunet. She must have joined the others while he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

Alana, around the age of twenty-three, had been a member of W.U.N.D.R since she was around the age of seventeen. She joined four months after the freak murder of her parents and older brother. If there really was a peaceful world out there Alana wished to be able to escape to it. She couldn't live with the guilt of knowing there was a chance to save her parents but was too scared to do so. She was even too late to save her brother and the hospital only prolonged his life eleven days before he died from his gun wounds.. After seven years that guilt still laid heavy in her heart; and Nightmare saw this.

"I'm fine, Clarice." She lied numbly, crossing her arms against her chest. The man and the brown haired woman cast each other worried looks before looking back over to the brunet.

"Alana... go ahead and pay your respect; we'll understand." Clarice encouraged kindly before she wheeled herself down to the far corner of the table. Opening a drawer installed in the table, she pulled out a hand sized black object and wheeled herself back.

"Here, take this just in case; you never know." She said with a wink, holding out the device towards Alana. The brunet hesitated for a moment before taking it and looking it over.

"What is this? It sort of looks like a iPhone." She said, flipping it over in her hands before studding the screen. Clarice chuckled and leaned back in her wheelie chair.

"It's a device our scientists have been working on. It will hopefully let us keep in contact with the next agent while they are in Wonderland. Since we actually have little control on who goes we are giving them to all W.U.N.D.R members. They have cameras, video cameras, two way video chat, a flashlight app, voice record and, for some stupid reason, angry birds." Clarice took a moment to sigh and rubbed her temples. Those scientists probably added it as some kind of joke.

"Anyways, It is solar powered and can last up to ten hours outside the sun. It also has a tracking device that can reach all corners of the earth." Clarice said happily, pushing her slipping glasses up her face again. Alana hummed impressively and Nightmare raised his eyebrow.

These people were starting to get much smarter in their research. Casey, the first W.U.N.D.R agent to come into Wonderland made her notes with a note pad and paper. Nightmare made sure those notes went _missing _before she returned to her world. Tara, the second foreigner from W.U.N.D.R wrote in a journal and kept a record of pictures; that too ended up missing once she returned to the real world. Leah had a voice recorder but she had accidently dropped and left it in the prison after her encounter with Joker. This new device may just end up causing some problems in the future.

"Ah, cool. Thanks for understanding, I'll be back later." The young woman thanked, shoving the device in her pants pocket. Clarice and the man waved off Alana as Nightmare chuckled to himself.

"Much later than you'll expect." He spoke to himself as the scene in the bubble changed to follow Alana. There was some work to be done before he could bring her into Wonderland.

* * *

So I have two ways to with the story. If no one likes the first idea, which I will try to explain completely why it is in the next chapter, I will try to start over with the other way. **Please review **


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy. If anything seems confusing I will explain at the bottom of the chapter to what is going on.

By the way thank you for everyone who decided to support this story so far. As I may have mentioned in the prologue it was inspired by a role play I did in Skype. No role holders will appear until the end of the chapter. Please enjoy~

* * *

"Alana, Alana! Come in, Alana. Are you there? Alana?"

Alana groaned sorely as she heard a distant, yet familiar, voice calling out her name. She blinked her eyes open and saw that she was lying in the middle of a dirt path, surrounded by trees and other plant life. Everything had an orangey yellow glow to it as the sun began to set in the sky. The area looked unfamiliar and the brunet couldn't remember ever coming to a place like this. In fact Alana could barely remember anything at all. Exactly what was the last thing she did before the voice woke her up? Speaking of the voice...

"Alana, this is Clarice Ramoir, please respond."

"Hmm, Clarice?" Alana asked herself as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't see anyone nearby but the voice was loud enough to suggest the person would be in eye view sight.

The name Clarice and her voice were very familiar, as if Alana had heard it before. However, at the moment, her memory couldn't register who she was. It was very weird because the girl never had memory problems like this before. If she did she couldn't remember ever having them obviously. The only reason Alana knew something was wrong with her memory was because she was in unfamiliar place with a somewhat familiar girl calling her name. Since she was too young to drink and didn't do drugs what could have caused her memory loss and just how much was she forgetting?

Pushing herself up off the ground, Alana stressed to remember what had happened before she woke up. She could remember her childhood just fine but her memories started to get fuzzy as they got more resent. The last clear memory Alana could remember before they got fuzzy was having breakfast with her family. Her mother scolded her for burping at the table; claiming it was something ladies didn't do. Her father was rushing to get to work and Kyle was leaving to hang out with some friends. Alana also had plans to go somewhere but that is where her memory got fuzzy; she couldn't remember where she went after leaving the house.

'Huh, what's this?' she thought, feeling something in her pants pocket as she pushed herself up. Shoving her hand into her pants Alana pulled out a device that looked similar to an iPhone but had the image of a young woman with glasses on it.

"Alana! Thank god! I was starting to get really worried there for a moment." The image spoke, sighing in relief. The brunet frowned and studied the image carefully.

The women looked to be in her early twenties and seemed very familiar. She had wavy brown hair, a shade darker than her own hair, and brown eyes behind round glasses. Alana had no memory of ever meeting her before but something in the back of her mind told her they knew each other. Something even told her that they were friends, despite this women looking five or more years older than her. Still, this woman, who mentioned her name was Clarice, was contacting her, then maybe she could help Alana figure out what was going on.

"Clarice...? What's going on here?" She asked slowly, troubled that she couldn't remember the woman even though she felt like she knew her. The image of the woman frowned and her brown eyes gleamed with concern.

"Alana, are you feeling alright? Please don't tell me you lost your memory again." The woman basically begged, a bit of strain in her voice. Alana frowned at the bit of information and touched the side of her head.

"_Again_? What do you mean by, _again? _Has this has happened to me before?" she asked before quickly shaking her head. While it was good to know this wasn't the first time she had memory problems there was more important things to know.

"Never mind, explain later. Right now I want to know what's going on. Where am I, how did I get here, what's this black thing I'm talking into and who are you exactly?" Alana asked, listing off the four questions she found most important. Sighing exhaustingly, Clarice pulled off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning then. You are a member of a group called W.U.N.D.R also known as Wonderland Underneath Days Receded. Our sole purpose is to enter Wonderland to cut off the connection between the two worlds. Our reason for doing so is to protect the peaceful world from the people of our world that would love to misuse it. You are the fourth W.U.N.D.R member to enter Wonderland where the three others have failed in the mission. The way you got there is suspected to be a large rabbit hole though no one was around you when you fell." Clarice answered Alana's first two questions and allowed the information to sink in. Alana blinked a couple times before rubbing the back of her head and nodding.

"Wunder... I think that sounds familiar." She muttered to herself more than responding to Clarice. Closing her eye for a moment the brunet struggled to remember what the woman was talking about.

Something about W.U.N.D.R _did_ sound familiar but Alana had her doubts. For all she knew her mind could be accepting anything to deal with her loss of memory. The girl was never all that gullible but with a large amount of her memory missing she didn't know what to believe. Still this woman, who Alana felt like she knew, was her only source of help and information. That didn't mean she'd have to believe Clarice though, not until her memory started to clear up.

"Got all that?" Clarice asked, waiting until Alana nodded before continuing. "Alright then, so I'll continue. My name is Clarice Ramoir. I am another member of W.U.N.D.R and one of your closest friends. It is my job to help you with your mission through the device you're talking into. It works as a communication device, takes pictures and video tapes, voice records and is solar powered." She explained before a frown graced her face. "Although, I don't know if it's working to its full ability; this is the first time in over a month we are able to talk for such a lengthy period."

"A _month_?! I've been gone for over a _month_?!" Alana yelled, frightening away some nearby birds. The woman on the device winced and Alana watched as she rubbed her ears, obviously unhappy about the loudness of the girl's shout.

"Please don't shout so loud." She pleaded and rubbed her ears until the ringing stopped. "You entered Wonderland shortly after you left main base to go visit your family. That was about six weeks ago today. Since then we have tried and failed to get in regular contact with you. We've only managed to contact you once before, three days into your decent into Wonderland. Otherwise every time we try to contact you we only get snow or a clip here and there. Whatever has happened, you have been gone over a month in our world."

Alana frowned at the bit of information, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. If she really was gone for over a month that meant she had a life in this world, or where ever she was. Then why was it she could barely remember anything past leaving her home that Saturday morning? Biting her bottom lip Alana looked in all directions, seeing a few different paths. The one behind her must have been where she came from before she woke up but the one in front of her must have been where she was heading. Either direction would most likely lead her to safety but, as it was sunset, Alana decided to continue forwards to her original, guessed, destination, before it got dark.

"I can't remember anything past saying bye to my mother Saturday morning. Yet I suppose I'll walk on and see where the path takes me. I have no idea how much time passed here but there has to be _someone _that can help me." She told Clarice and began to walk forward. The women looked troubled when Alana mentioned her mother but bit her tongue and decided to say nothing against it.

When Clarice managed the contact Alana the first time, the girl was convinced she was sixteen again. She had no memories of her family being murdered and actually even seemed to look younger. However, when Clarice tried to remind her friend that her family was dead the connection turned to snow. It was as if something didn't want Alana remembering she was really an orphan in her twenties. That was odd because none of the three others expressed symptoms like that. Shaking the thought her mind, the woman smiled and Alana could hear a rustling sound as she continued walking.

"Alright, that seems like a fine idea. By the way, does the name Joker ring any bells?" The girl heard Clarice's voice asked after a moment of silence. Confused by the question, Alana brought the device up to her face as she continued to walk.

"Huh, Joker?" She asked, feeling a headache starting to form as she struggled to remember before giving up and shaking her head. "I don't suppose you are talking about the villain from Batman so no, it doesn't ring any bells. Why do you ask?"

"I asked because one of the images we managed to get. The background suggests you are in a dark room and the device managed to pull up this clear image before the connection was lost." Clarice explained, holding up a picture of a small white mask with hints of four roses around it. Alana brought it up to her face for a closer look, squinting her eyes as she tried to see if it would trigger any memories or not.

"At first we thought the mask was associated with the theater but, with the minimal information Tara was able to give us, we discovered that a character named 'Joker' is tied with the mask. Since it's a very clear and close shot you must have been standing right next to each other." The woman finished and lowered the picture. Sighing, Alana put a hand through her long hair and frowned.

"Well, maybe." She answered before groaning. "Every time I try and force myself to remember something my head starts to hurt like hell. I feel like I_ should_ know this stuff but I don't know if it's my mind trying to accept anything do to the loss of my memory." She told Clarice, dropping her hand back down to her side. Her hand tapped against her leg and frowned when she felt something in her pocket.

"Huh? What's this?" She wondered, sticking her hand into her pocket to pull the item out. "It's a... glass vial?"

The vial Alana was looking at was light blue in color and smaller than her hand. It was almost crystal shaped but with a flat bottom and a glass heart stopped on top. Inside the vial was what looked to be a red liquid and was nearly half way full. Whatever was inside Alana must have drank some at some point.

"A glass vial? I don't think we've ever gotten any information about a vial before. Can you hold it up to the camera?" Clarice's curious voice asked and Alana could hear the squeak of a chair as if the woman was leaning forwards in one. Stopping for a moment, the girl nodded and held the vial up to the camera.

"It's seems to be about half full. I think I might have drunk some of it before but I have no idea what it's for." She announced what Clarice could already probably see. There were some scribbling sounds off camera and the women mumbled a couple things before looking up.

"Alright, so we don't know why you haven't contacted us for about a month, why you're in a forest or why your memory is gone. Do you see any path near you?" the woman finalized, looking back up at the monitor. Nodding, Alana turned the device around so Clarice could see where she was going.

"Yes, there were a couple of different paths when I woke up and this is the one I choose. I don't know where it will take me but I think this is where I was heading before I passed out. If I really do have a life here someone may recognize me and help me." The brunet answered and began to walk off again. She kept the device pointing outward so Clarice could see where Alana was going at all times.

"Alright, just be careful, Alana. If something happens we can't be there to help. We also have no idea when the connection will become lost again." The woman warned warningly. Alana rolled her eyes, feeling as though she were a child being scolded by her mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not five, you know." She retorted before stopping in her tracks. Was it just her imagination or could she hear... music?

Music meant people and people meant Alana could finally get answers. Was the music the source of the place she had been originally heading? Something in her gut told her it was. The music also sounded familiar, like she had heard it before; not only in this world but hers as well. The music sounded light, cheery and playful; the kind of music that would likely play at a circus.

"Hey, Clarice, can you hear that? It sounds like circus music." Alana said and stared down the path, seeing if she could spot circus tents. Once again she heard a squeaky noise and some tapping coming from the device, probably from the woman leaning in to take a better look.

"Really, a circus in a place like this? We don't have any other reports of a circus but… a circus might actually be related to that Joker fellow. Hmm… go check it out but be careful." Clarice suggested, her chair squeaking again as she either leaned back or forwards even more, which Alana didn't watch. Nodding the burnet began to trot towards the sound of music, hoping whatever laid there could be able to give her the answers she was looking for.

**Else Where**

A redheaded man contently shuffled a deck of card as he sat at a small table outside a large tent. Though a smile was so calmly placed on his face his inner emotion were far from what his outer was showing. His lone eye continued to scan the circus grounds for a single familiar form, only to be disappointed when he couldn't spot her. It had already been three time changes so why wasn't she back yet? Even if she _didn't _live with them the young outsider would have had to come to change the season by now.

'Perhaps I should speak to Joker about that drug we injected into her. It was supposed to keep her close to us and since she's been gone for three time changes...' The man didn't even want to think of the symptoms the outsider would be having due to the drug taking effect. He could only hope the Hatter didn't decide to take advantage of the weakened outsider; that was Joker's job.

Seeing one of the Jester Children run up to him, the redheaded man instantly perked and bent down in his seat. A true grin slowly lit up his face and his eye sparkled with a mischievous gleam. Chuckling he sat upwards and glanced down to the far side of the circus, spotting the very figure he had been looking for.

"Wonderful~"

* * *

To clear things up Alana has been in Wonderland for a while. Nightmare has made Alana forget about the murder of her family so she believes and looks like a sixteen year old. ( Kind of like what Nightmare did to Alice and her memory of her sister) The reason she has amnesia is Joker's fault but drug will be explained later. She had been returning from visiting Hatter Mansion before passing out.

I will have dream "flashback" chapters that explain Alana's first memories into Wonderland and why she seems to live at the circus/prison of all places

Please let me know if you like it and want to read more. Even if you have no account let me know you like it with a review.


End file.
